


Kate

by theladyscribe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always compliment the car, but this time, she sounds like she actually knows what she’s talking about, and Dean can’t help but feel a surge of pride when he tells her, “She’s got a V-6 engine. Reworked it myself about five years ago.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate

When Dean walks out of the bar, the last thing he’s expecting is a girl walking around his car, acting like she’s never seen anything so incredible in her life. He smirks a little and heads over to where she’s running her fingers along the gleaming edges, her breath held as if the car would disappear if she let it out.

“Can I help you?” he asks, his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised as he comes up behind her.

She turns to look at him, startled, and blushes a little. It’s the waitress from the little diner down the street – the one who sent him to the antique dealer with the apartment for rent. “She yours?” she asks.

“Might be. Why?”

“She’s gorgeous,” the girl gushes, and Dean is surprised at how her whole face lights up. “You’ve kept her in wonderful condition for such an old model. Sixty-seven, Detroit steel, right? They just don’t make them like they used to. Now it’s all fiberglass painted over tin cans. But this… She’s beautiful,” she whispers, her reverence obvious.

They always compliment the car, but this time, she sounds like she actually knows what she’s talking about, and Dean can’t help but feel a surge of pride when he tells her, “She’s got a V-6 engine. Reworked it myself about five years ago.”

“I bet the mileage still sucks,” she says with a smile.

Dean shrugs and says, “Can’t have everything.” He doesn’t add that the mileage would be better if there wasn’t an arsenal still hidden in the trunk, even though he quit hunting over a year ago.

“I’m Kate, by the way,” she says, and she sticks out a hand.

“Dean,” he answers, taking her hand and shaking it. “You know cars pretty well?”

“Yeah, my dad taught me everything. I was an only child and he raised me on his own, so I had a much more well-rounded childhood than most girls, even from around here. Took a lot more bribery to get me to go to prom than it did to get me to go hunting with him.” She grins. “Where’d you learn?”

Dean blinks, and it takes him a moment to realize that ‘hunting’ refers to hunting animals – deer or boar, maybe – and not his kind of hunting. “My dad, too,” he answers, taking a deep breath at the still-painful memories. “He taught me everything I know.”

“Cool,” she says and then cocks her head, as if considering something. “I’d invite you to go get a drink with me, but it looks like you’ve just come from getting one. So, see you around I guess.”

“Yeah,” he says, “see you around.”  



End file.
